Information handling devices (“devices”), for example tablet devices, smart phones, laptop and desktop computers, etc., employ one or more input devices. Among these input devices are devices that utilize image processing to recognize gesture or pattern inputs. Existing input devices may for example utilize two dimensional (2D) or three dimensional (3D) camera(s) to capture images that are processed by an image processing system.
In an image processing system, image inputs, e.g., form a 2D camera, are utilized in vision or gesture algorithms convert the image inputs into commands. Thus, for example, a user may have his or her hand gestures tracked via a camera and converted into commands for operating various functions in a device. An example of image processing technology is that provided by eyesSight™ Mobile Technologies Ltd.